


Heads and Tails

by Waldo



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Can't Go Home Again, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend is one who will help you with <i>anything</i> and still let you retain your dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ancarett. "Can't Go Home Again" has one of the all time best Lee/Kara scenes ever. I never get tired of that bit. This picks up from there.

Sickbay was busier than he expected it to be when Lee got there. Kara's stretcher was parked over to one side as the techs and nurses steered people between beds, holding compresses and bandages to heads and shoulders and thighs. He maneuvered around them and made his way to her side. "What the hell happened?" He tried to hide the grimace as he smelled the raider on her once again.

"The _Diana's Arrow_ had an explosion and they have no medical facilities at all. I'm not bleeding, so I get to wait." She shifted around on the gurney.

"I guess when it comes to medical attention, it's the one time you want to be the one left waiting, huh?" Lee set the satchel he'd been carrying on a shelf near her head. "Brought you some clean clothes."

She looked at the bag and then back at him in confusion. "Um… thanks. You didn't need to do that." She wondered what had possessed him to think of doing that for her. She smiled a little self-deprecating, "I smell like a latrine, though, so… you know, maybe after they let me use the shower."

Lee smiled at his own words coming back at him. "It could be worse." He reached forward, intending to push her hair out of her face, but not actually making contact when he realized how slimy she still was.

"You're such a bad liar," she laughed and squirmed again, lifting her weight up on her arms and repositioning herself.

Lee ducked his head, caught out. "You okay there?" he asked as she shifted a third time.

"This is my second bottle of I.V. fluid. Which is cool, 'cause they can give me the good drugs that way… but I really need to use the head."

Lee shook his head, wondering why anyone had ever thought there would be modesty issues in mixed-company troops. He looked for a tech or an orderly who wasn't busy with the _Arrow's_ crew and couldn't find anyone.

There was one of those charmingly bizarre unisex bathroom signs on the door across the room. Figuring if she survived crash landing on a freezing ball of rock with no usable atmosphere, survived patching together a Raider she'd shot down and managed to fly it home with him shooting at her, she could probably survive being carried across the sickbay. He pulled her I.V. bottle off the pole and handed it to her. He leaned in, "Put your arms around my neck."

Instead of leaning in, Kara pulled back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You need to go or what?" Lee said as he slid one arm behind he shoulders and the other very, very carefully under her knees. "Put your arms around my neck," he repeated.

Kara sighed, but necessity made her comply. She shifted the I.V. bottle into her hand and pulled a few feet of tubing into the space between them to be sure she wouldn't accidentally pull the cathader out. She waited until Lee leaned down again and managed to get both hands behind him, latching her free hand around the wrist of the hand holding the bottle.

When Lee grunted as he stood, Kara wondered if this was such a good idea after all. She was almost as tall as he was, even if she wasn't as solidly built, if he dropped her…

"Okay, I've gotcha," he said as he straightened and slowly made his way through the room, around other stretchers and equipment carts.

Kara bit her lip as her knee bent, but the pain wasn't worth the possible humiliation of not making it to the bathroom in time. When her foot caught the edge of the doorway she hissed and buried her face in Lee's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Almost there," he told her.

There were two normal stalls and a wider one for people with mobility problems in the small bathroom. He brought her down to the larger one and used his shoulder to push the stall door open.

She looked up just as he looked down, both of them realizing that the logistics of the next part weren't anything they really wanted to discuss. Lee's face broke first, and he laughed out loud, which caused her to do the same. "I think I've reached an all time low," she laughed. "I can't even go to the frakking bathroom on my own."

Lee laughed again. "Eh, what are best friends for?" he asked as he shifted her a little,"If I set you down on your good leg, can you take it from here?"

She nodded, tensing her arms so that Lee could carefully let her legs drop to the floor and she could balance on the good one. As she grabbed the stall door for support with her free hand she smirked up at him. "What makes you think you're my best friend?" She carefully hopped back and latched the door.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Maybe the fact that I just carried you into the damn head?"

There was a pause where he could hear her shuffling around before the flush. She hopped back to the door. As he leaned down to pick her up again, she pressed a quick peck to his cheek. "Among other reasons."


End file.
